


Melt

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Second person POV, Smut, Soul Sex, Taako's POV, sappy bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: He's fucking glowing, soft and bright, a shining yellow that casts fuzzy shadows around the room. He's gorgeous. You tell him so, and he makes eye contact with you as his form disintegrates further, and then you have your hand on-- on him. He's warm, like this, and it feels sort of weird to touch him, but not in a bad way.And you can feel the way he loves you. It's almost too much, actually, you definitely didn't sign up for this, but it's also reassuring and so, so good. You say his name, and the light brightens in acknowledgement. He's still projecting a humanoid visual of his regular form, but it's faint, ethereal.(some messily written taakitz for the soul)





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> this is way less uh, refined / precise than my usual writing but i like it anyway and i hope yall enjoy!

"Shit," he gasps out, arching up against you, and you smirk down at him. "Taako,"

You roll your hips down against him again and put a hand on his cheek. He puts his hand over yours and looks up at you with a real sappy look on his face, like he loves you more than anything else, and doesn't that just make you feel rad. 

And then you notice there's something funny happening to his form. He's getting rough around the edges, like when he turns skeletal, except it's more like he's just... falling apart. You flinch back, and pick up one of his hands to study it, bringing it right up to your face. 

"Are you okay?"

He nods. 

"Yes, I'm great. I'm _wonderful_ , Taako, you're wonderful."

You feel yourself flushing at that, and nod.

"Yeah, just... checking in. You know you're, uh... disintegrating, right? Like--"

He frowns, and pulls his hand out of your grasp to look closely at it himself. 

"Huh," he says. "I sure am."

You pause. 

"So is that like... cool? Why is that happening?"

He deflates, and says, with a sigh,

"I mean there's a whole science behind it but, the basics are I'm literally just a sphere of light when I don't make my form."

"Oh," you say, grinding down, "So it's like, a default?"

His hips buck up against you, and you grin at him. 

"Yeah."

"So what if I touch it? Touch you, I mean, when you're just--"

He swallows audibly, and you cut yourself off.

"Um," he's having trouble stringing words together now. "That'd be-- I-- Yeah, yeah, feel free, please--"

"Natch," you say, and place your right hand on his chest, over where you can feel his heartbeat when the two of you go together. He shivers, and when you trace your fingers over his skin, he falls apart a little more.

He looks so helpless, grasping desperately at your hips as his hands get less and less substantial. You take a moment to ask him,

"This still good?"

He nods.

"How're you gonna tell me, if you need me to quit, once--"

"You'll know," he chokes out, "you'll feel it, you'll feel everything."

As he says that, you notice a tingling in the fingers of the hand you've got over his heart, which only grows stronger when you place your palm flat against his skin. 

"Oh," you say, and look at him. 

He's fucking glowing, soft and bright, a shining yellow that casts fuzzy shadows around the room. He's gorgeous. You tell him so, and he makes eye contact with you as his form disintegrates further, and then you have your hand on-- on _him_. He's warm, like this, and it feels sort of weird to touch him, but not in a bad way. 

And you can feel the way he loves you. It's almost too much, actually, you definitely didn't sign up for this, but it's also reassuring and so, so good. You say his name, and the light brightens in acknowledgement. He's still projecting a humanoid visual of his regular form, but it's faint, ethereal. 

"Shit, Krav."

It hits you that you have no clue what you're doing, but that's probably okay. He still seems really into this. It's almost hard to believe that you're actually touching your boyfriend's soul right now, instead of a physical construct. He's told you before that he considers his flesh-body his form, that the skeleton version is exclusively a work thing, which is good, since you like the alive-looking one better too, but this... You might have to ask for more of this. You squeeze gently, and he gasps.

"'s that good?"

His light buzzes under your hand, unmistakably affirmative, so you do it again. A hum starts up, you think it's him, and you can feel the magic in the room. Not even just in a cheesy way; you can literally feel it crackling on your skin. This is the hottest thing you've ever done. 

" _God_ , Krav, you're so beautiful like this. You're always beautiful, I mean, but..."

You trail off helplessly, before you can even backpedal with some bullshit about how he's not as pretty as you, and he responds with a surge of warmth, overwhelmingly sweet, and maybe you started off sort of in charge here but you're melting now, and neither of you are really above the other. It's so easy to move your hand just so, twist it around the light of his soul, so yellow like butter or the sun, and squeeze down gently like you're cupping his cheek. It's so intimate, and you're such a mess, with his feelings flowing through you like water or memories.

He's beautiful. He's beautiful, and you can't stop touching him, can't stop staring. 

"I love you," you say, and you lose yourself in the warmth that surges through you at your words, because even though he's not using language to say it, he's telling you he knows. 

Later, when he remakes his form and the two of you are curled around each other in your bed, unwilling to quit touching each other for any longer than absolutely necessary, he tells you,

"I've never done that before."

You snort, and state the obvious,

"Me neither."

His arms wrap tighter around you, and you kiss him on the cheek as you snuggle into him. You love this man so much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to check out my other taakitz stuff:
> 
> [Helium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290427) (explicit, fluffy, involves ropes, 4892 words)  
> and  
> [Imagine Death Afraid of Drowning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329427) (rated T, less fluffy but very sappy, involves trauma/flashbacks so be sure to read the tags and warnings in my beginning note, 512 words)
> 
> ALSO, I love comments and I respond to all of them, whether from a guest or a registered user, so please give me feedback i am begging you,,


End file.
